Gregor and the Second War
by Phoenix1998
Summary: When the only peace they have had for centurys is coming to an end, will Gregor do the only thing he can and pick up a sword and rise again to save his friends, and the one he holds closest?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is a fic written by my amazing boyfriend about a series that he is, for want of better word, fangirling over. Anyway he wanted to write so please let him know the plot is brilliant and keep him writing :)**

* * *

The first time Gregor went to the underland he never suspected he would want to go back. Well that was before he fell for Luxa, heck he even fought a war because of Sandwichs prophecies; he had already survived 5 prophecies and nobody thought there would be anymore.

It was a sunny day in New York City, Gregor had just come back from taking Boots to the park,

"Gregor we're home" called Boots in her adorable three year old voice.

"Yes boots we're home" said Gregor. As Gregor and Boots walked into the kitchen they heard their Mum talking to their Dad. It was about their Nan.

"Well how are we going to tell the kids?" asked Gregor's Mum, her tone laced with worry.

" I don't know" Gregors dad said, equally concerned, a wrinkle appearing above his brow as he frowned. It was then that the door swung open and Gregor strode in.

"What are you going to tell us" Gregor said startling his parents.

"Well you see..." Gregor's Mum said before being interrupted by their Dad

"Well you see kids, your Nan isn't getting on very well," he paused, "she seems to have caught the plague from the underlands." A look of shock came over Gregor's face as he heard the news. He managed to choke out,

"What's going to happen? Is she going to be okay?"

No-one said anything until Boots piped up, her innocent ignorance a breeze through the static room.

"Gregor I gotta pee!"

That was enough to snap them out of their trance. As their Mum took the anxious child to the toilet Gregor finally got an answer from his Dad, his tone was hushed and low.

"Yes your Nan's okay but she is getting worse, fast. The only known cure to this is in the Underlands, so me, you and Boots have to take a quick trip down there and get it".

A look of confused excitement mixed with horror flitted across his face. The thought of his Nan filled him with apprehension. But seeing Luxa again, that made him want to get moving straight away.

As soon as Boots had finished they confessed to their Mum that they had to go down. Her reply was hesitant.

" I don't know, I don't want you down there anymore."

"But we have to, or Gran's going to die" said Gregor

"Argh" Their Mum began to relent. "Fine go" she said as she caved, when faced with the alternative, there really wasn't much choice. So at the word 'go' they went and packed as quickly as possible.

Once they were done they ran down the the stirs, the elevator was still broken. As soon as they reached the laundry room, the closest way to the Underlands, Gregor asked,

"How are we going to get down there?" And as soon as he asked he heard the voice of Queen Luxa, echoing through the walls; "I'm here to get you"

**So thats the first chapter, can we see if we can get him to write the second chapter? Thanks for reading, ChaosBlade5687 and Phoenix xx**


	2. Chapter 2

He guys it's Chaos, I know it's a short chapter but I did write it a day after the last one ( I was waiting for Phoenix to beta it)...*Phoenix - I'm sorry :/ :)* hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Gregor knew who it was. He knew before she had even uttered the first word.

"I'm here to get you" Queen Luxa said with a hint of excitment and happiness in her tone.

"How?..." Said Gregor with the same tone as Luxa, he opened his mouth to continue but his Dad cut across him.

"I asked Underlanders to send someone to pick us up."

It wasn't long before he was interrupted by Boots' excited voice. "Me ride bat, biiiiig bat!" Boots said with a massive smile on her face, filled with childhood glee.

" Haha yes Boots that's right." Gregor laughed.

After their long greeting drew to a close Luxa said,

"We have two bats here to pick you up, Aroura and Nike."

Boots' face glowed as she giggled,

"Greetings Princess"

Nike responded, "Greetings Princess." Neither of them could contain themselves as they both burst out laughing.

_Is this going to happen every time? _Thought Gregor as he asked Luxa where there going to sit, Luxa replied,

"Well your Dad and Boots will go on Nike and you will come on Aroura with me." Luxa said trying to hide the fact she wanted to ride with Gregor. A smile was crawling onto her face, a blush blooming.

"Okay" said Gregor and his Dad at the same time, they looked at each other and then Gregor's Dad picked up Boots and jumped. Gregor took one last look around and then he jumped.

As soon as he dropped he felt Arouras fur under him and that's when he felt Luxa hands grab him for a hug. She whispered into his ear,

"I missed u so much"

And then she kissed him.

* * *

What do you think? Thanks to Riders In The Dark for reviewing, more will be coming soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovely readers (if anyone actually reads this) I'm trying to get chapters out ASAP so you guys can enjoy it, btw I'm would love some reviews if you could but yea chapter 3.

CHAPTER 3

After their long embrace Gregor and Luxa started talking about what had happend during the last year, they talked about both of there birthdays and Luxas' responsibilities as Queen. It took them a few hours, but the journey was longer than they had expected, they arrived in Regalia.

They landed in the High hall. Gregor's breath was stolen from him again as he laid eyes on the hall. Gregor's dad was taking Boots off of Nike as Gregor and Luxa jumped down. No sooner had Gregor's feet touched down had Mareth grabbed him in his signature bear hug, crushing his ribs, "Hey Mareth" Gregor gasped, trying his best to breath as the hug crushed air from his lungs.

Mareth laughed as Gregor struggled, "Gregor I have missed you!" Mareth put him down slowly, and then he added " How are you overlander?" Gregor replied quickly, but he hesitated slightly as he swallowed the news of his Nan.

" I'm good it's been a while" Gregor smiled and turned to see Howard walking over to him.

As Gregor saw Howard, his face dropped, Howard look like he had recently fought a war, he looked completely wrecked. Dark lines etched into his forehead and furrows ran though his cheeks. There were heavy bags under his eyes, red worms twisted on his eyes, bloodshot and puffy. Everything about him screamed exhaustion, and he seemed to sag with the weight of it.

Gregor was about to ask Howard what was wrong when Queen Luxa pulled him away by his arm and into a side room where she gave him the explanation he was aching for. "Gregor there's something I need to tell you," The Queens eyes also filled with a deep worry, and this set Gregor's mind into overdrive. Gregor lowered his tone and with a hint of concern in his voice he took her hand in his and replied,

"What is it Luxa?" Luxa's voice was hesitant, she was tip-toeing around the subject gingerly, it took moments to reply, but the wait felt like eyons. "Well Gregor were at war."

Gregor's face froze, his mouth twitched slightly as shock passed over his features, his heartbeat was raised as he heard the news, and in the end all he could stutter out passed the block of emotion in his throat was "wait ...another war?"


End file.
